


Bite

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Not Really Character Death, domain swap AU, vore??? did i write vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: The Head of the Magnus Institute has deals to make, one way or the other. Domain swap AU.Prompt: Cannibalism





	Bite

"Shouldn't it be your Archivist coming to speak with me?"

  
The man in front of Jon was not quite what he'd been expecting of a servant of the Flesh. Gertrude was fond of reminding him not to make assumptions, but - well, there were pinstripes where he'd been bracing for entrails, and that threw him, in spite of himself.

  
"Normally, yes," Jon said, accepting but not drinking from the wine glass Elias passed to him. "In the interest of keeping you alive, however, I thought it best if we spoke face-to-face."

  
"Your Archivist would kill me?"

  
"Yes," Jon said without hesitation. He watched Elias smile, counted his canines - too sharp, too many. "Gertrude and I...have our differences, regarding..."

  
"Monsters?" Elias suggested. He sipped at his wine; it didn't flow properly, didn't coat the glass the way wine would. It painted his teeth ruby red. "So," Elias said, "what brings the Head of the illustrious Magnus Institute to my doorstep, then?"

  
Jon regarded him over the rim of his wineglass. "I think we can strike a deal," he said, and took a slow, deliberate sip of wine. Black cherry - pepper - tannins. No salt-metal tang to speak of. Elias gestured for him to continue. "Help me stop the Circus."

  
Elias laughed. "You're serious?" he asked. His mouth pulled into a slow grin. "All right," he said. "And what are you willing to trade?"

  
Elias stood, slinking around the table in a way that Jon privately thought of as over-dramatic. Jon tilted his head back to meet his eyes. "What are you hoping to gain?" he asked.

  
Elias offered him a hand; Jon accepted, letting himself be pulled to his feet, letting Elias tilt his head back to expose his throat. He knew what was coming - had known since Elias had known, resigned himself to it as Elias had walked around the table - but the crunch of teeth through the cartilage of his throat was still sickening, still sent him reeling backwards, clutching at his neck, blood gushing between his fingers.

  
Elias' pleasure thrummed through Jon's brain even as he fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood. He tugged at it desperately, fleeing into the sadistic joy Elias felt rather than experience his body frantically rebuilding itself, watching from outside himself as he struggled and gasped and died, tasting his own flesh on Elias' tongue, until he felt his lungs suck in a panicked first breath and he lived once more.

  
"Enjoy yourself?" Jon rasped. He stared dizzily at the blood that had soaked into his clothes, touched his throat to find it whole once more, repaired by the grace of his god. Or Elias'.

  
"Very much," Elias said smugly. He licked his lips, deliberate and obscene. "Pity it couldn't have been your Archivist. Perhaps - "

  
"No," Jon said firmly, getting to his feet. Elias steadied him, then leaned in to lick the blood from his neck. "No." He didn't know if he was speaking on Gertrude's behalf, or Elias'. He only knew they must not meet.

  
"Because you want to protect her?" Elias asked against his skin, an uncanny echo of Jon's own thoughts. "Or because you've enjoyed yourself?"

  
"Will you help me?" Jon asked. He couldn't compel Elias to tell the truth, but he could feel how his thoughts churned as he weighed his options.

  
"Yes," he finally said, nuzzling into Jon's throat. "Fine. We'll stop the Stranger."

  
"That's all I ask," Jon said, and tilted his head back to expose the pink new flesh of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Jon/Elias fic


End file.
